


Football

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: James takes Felix to a Football match. Sequel to Hockey.





	

“Come on, you wanted to see a game here,” James said and held onto Felix’s hand. James was covered in red jersey complete with a red scarf. Felix was not wearing any team affiliation but stared at the others heading to the stadium. Unlike the hockey game a few months ago, the streets were _packed_ and Felix didn’t understand. Were there actually this many people in England?

“I didn’t say I wanted to a see a game,” Felix pointed out and shivered. He moved closer to James, who wore the thin jersey despite the temperature being almost below freezing, was still warm. “You’re just getting back at me for taking you to my Devils game, which by the way, they _won_ , and we had a pretty great night afterward.”

“Oh Lord, please don’t go into details,” Moneypenny said as she saddled up to the pair with Q and Tanner. Moneypenny and Q were wrapped in blue scarves while Tanner matched James’s red scarf. “James told us enough.”

Felix shot a glance over at James. “ _You_ told them?”

James’s face went pink. “Not everything.”

“He _gushed_ over the jumbotron thing,” Q said to diffuse the situation, holding onto Moneypenny’s hand. “It was almost sickening.”

“Almost? It was,” Tanner said as Moneypenny laughed.

They got to the stadium and headed to the MI6 box. With the help of Tanner, they were able to secure it promptly for the six of them. Tanner’s wife helped secure the box and made sure that all accommodations were met before they arrived. When they went inside, Tanner was greeted by his wife and they settled for the match.

“Who are you rooting for then, Felix?” Tanner’s wife asked and drank her beer. “Liverpool or Chelsea?”

Felix shifted in his seat, James had an arm resting on the back of his seat. “Uh, I don’t know, I don’t really watch soccer.”

“Spoken like a true American,” Tanner’s wife teased. “We’ll get you to like it soon enough.”

“Leah, please,” Tanner smiled and kissed his wife’s hand. “We’ll get Felix over to Liverpool soon enough.”

“Dunno, Chelsea’s been good this year,” Moneypenny pointed out, leaning against Q.

The game started and Felix had to ask James the rules of the game. James was patient, explaining the rules while he kept a close eye on the match. After the first forty-five, Felix leaned back in his seat.

“This is boring,” Felix said to James. “No one’s scored yet.”

“The key, love, is to get really drunk,” James answered and handed the other man a beer. “And then maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll get into a brawl later.”

“I’m sure Alec’s outside, waiting for one to happen,” Q laughed.

“Is there a sudden death match?” Felix asked.  “I mean, if they’re still tied.”

“No, they each just get a point,” James said.

Felix blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Sodding hell, I’ll buy you a book on footy rules, love,” James said and kissed his cheek. “I’ll even give you a test on it.”

Felix leaned in close. “Maybe you can give me one now.” James stared and Felix winked. He got up from his seat and looked at the others. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Out of the box and to the right, you can’t miss it,” Tanner replied.

“Be right back,” Felix said and ran his fingers through James’s hair.

James’s face went from pink to red in a matter of seconds. The other four began to laugh.

“Oh my god, _go_ ,” Q said and pushed James gently. “Go snog your boyfriend while he’s still here and enjoying himself.”

“Unless you want to be on the jumbotron,” Moneypenny said.

James jumped up from his seat and was practically out of the door. He came back and popped his head into the room to say: “Let me know who scores.”


End file.
